


Cherry Pie

by Waelkyring



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and baking, but this is a check please fic so that goes without saying, that's all this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19770916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waelkyring/pseuds/Waelkyring
Summary: 4 cups of cherries or more, maybe 5 just to be sure1 cup of sugar or more if the berries are sourLet your belly say when, when you put inA good pinch cinnamonGroovin', twistin' your leg, when you add the yoke of an eggCrumble some butter with four small cups of flourAnd in the wink of an hour, if you're lucky you'll tryMy great granny's cherry pieOR Bitty bakes his great grandmother's cherry pie.





	Cherry Pie

**Author's Note:**

> My first check please fic! And also the first fanfic I've written in literal years, so that was an interesting groove to get back into. It was bound to happen eventually though, I've had so many ideas for fics for this series, I was bound to give in and write one of them eventually. So here we are. 
> 
> Inspired by the song Cherry Pie by Katzenjammer. I listened to that song for the first time today and it was just so perfect for Bitty, there was no force on earth that could prevent me from opening a word document and producing what you see before you. I highly recommend checking the song out, it's super cute and a lot of fun!

Jack opened the door and walked into the haus without knocking or waiting for anyone to let him in. It may have been well over a year since he had lived there, but after three years where he did? Well, they say old habits die hard for a reason. 

Quietly dropping his bag in the hallway, Jack made his way over to the kitchen where he was sure he’d find a certain baker boyfriend of his. Inside the kitchen Jack found a scene that had become all too familiar after all these years; Bitty standing in front of the counter, hands in a bowl of what Jack assumed was a mixture of cold butter, salt, and flour that would eventually become a pie crust, humming an upbeat tune and swaying his hips along as he worked. The flats of cherries out on the counter nearby answered the unspoken question of what kind of pie was on the menu for the day.

Moving as silently as possible, Jack walked up behind his boyfriend and slid his arms around his waist, not quite resting his chin on the other boy’s shoulder when he said, “I see you’re making cherry today. You don’t make that one too often.” He finished his greeting with a swift peck on Bitty’s cheek. The other boy, all too used to Jack’s antics by this point only jumped a little in surprise before resuming his pie crust making. 

“I’ll have you know,” he said, letting himself relax against his boyfriend, “this is not just any old cherry pie. This is my great grandmother’s own recipe, one she came up with back in 1865. She won every single contest in the local county markets with this recipe, not to mention mended a broken heart or two. It’s not just any old cherry pie recipe.”

“A pie with history, I like it.” Jack said, resting his chin on top of Bitty’s head. “Tell me, what makes this pie so special that it can win every single contest?” 

“Why, the secret ingredient of course! I’d assume you know to expect this by now, Mr. Zimmerman.”

“Oh? And what would this secret ingredient be?” Jack asked, now swaying back and forth along with Bitty. 

“A good pinch of cinnamon in the filling! And an egg yolk for added richness. You won’t find anything like that in any sort of store-bought filling.” Bitty replied matter-of-factly, wrapping up the now finished pie dough in plastic wrap before stepping away to put it in the fridge. 

“Well, if there’s one thing I know for sure after all this time, it’s that any pie filling you make is going to be above and beyond anything found in a store.” Jack replied. 

“Darn straight.” Bitty shot back with a playful swat at Jack’s chest, “Now get your butt over here and help me pit these cherries so I can show you this filling in action.” Jack went and helped Bitty prepare the cherries without complaint. Jack liked helping Bitty bake and the calm companionship that came with it. Had you told 18-year-old Jack that at 26 he would find himself in the NHL already with a Stanley cup under his belt, but also in the kitchen of a rundown frat house baking a pie, he wouldn’t have believed you on multiple fronts. And yet, Jack wouldn’t trade his life right now for anything, especially not these quiet afternoons he got to spend with his boyfriend. Sometimes the most valuable lesson you learn as you grow older is how to truly appreciate the small things in life. He basked in the simple domesticity of it all as they continued their work. It was just the thing he needed to unwind after a long roadie, even one with as many victories as the one he just returned from not two hours prior. 

_/ _/ _/

“You know, competitions at the county fair aren’t the only things this pie has won.” Bitty said as he slipped the perfectly latticed pie into the oven.

“Oh?” Jack replied, leaning against the counter and giving Bitty a look inviting him to continue. 

“This is the very same recipe she used to win the heart of my great grandfather.” Bitty walked over and draped his arms up around Jack’s neck. Jack’s own arms reached up an pulled the smaller boy closer to him almost instinctively. “As my moomaw tells it, he took one bite and damn near got down on one knee right then and there. After all, they do say the key to a man’s heart is through his stomach and this pie is proof of that.”

“Well, I guess we’ll have to put it to the test.” Jack chuckled. 

Bitty smiled up at Jack, “Now I don’t know how effective this test will be. After all, I’m pretty sure I already won your heart.” 

“That you did.” Jack replied before leaning down to give his boyfriend a soft kiss. This; Bitty and the relationship they had built together was the one thing younger Jack had never really considered part of his future, and yet there is nothing current Jack wouldn’t do to preserve what they had, even if it meant incurring the wrath of the team nutritionist. A slice of the world’s best cherry pie made by the world’s cutest baker was worth it any day. 

_/ _/ _/

The heart-winning powers of Bitty’s great grandmother’s cherry pie were proven later that night by one (1) Shitty Knight, who after bursting into the haus himself, had barely stopped to breathe while he ate his slice of pie before promptly asking Bitty to marry him right then and there just so he could keep eating this pie for the rest of his life. Jack glared at his best friend while the rest of the haus dissolved into laughter. Eventually, Jack gave in and joined in on the laughter, truly the perfect way to end the day.

**Author's Note:**

> And yes, before you ask, I did google a bunch of cherry pie recipes just to make sure that cinnamon wasn't a normal ingredient. 
> 
> Also, the end of this made me, the author, make an aww face when I read over it, so if that isn't proof of the levels of pure, unadulterated fluff this fic contains, I don't know what is.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Love and Pie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19793464) by [wannabe_someone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannabe_someone/pseuds/wannabe_someone)




End file.
